Seto's walk
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Seto's walking and he see's Anzu crying. But what or who is she crying about. Read to find out. But what does a blue eyes white dragon with a magican of faith on its back means.


He was walking down the street like he normally does. He looked into the park and saw her sitting there with her head bowed. He could tell by her shoulders that she was up set maybe even crying. He walked over to her and spoke softly and nicely "Anzu are you alright?" She looked up and looked into his blue eyes and nodded her head. "Just a head ache Seto. I'm fine." He didn't believe her so he sat down beside her. Not knowing that they were being watched. "What is it Anzu? Did they hurt you in anyway? You know you can tell me." Anzu looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"My uncle the one that stole yours and your brother's soul away made me touch something. I don't know what it is. But when I look at things my mind goes back into time. Back 5000 years ago. And I see what caused the trouble between the Priest and the Pharoh back then." Seto blinked and looked at her. "What caused it?" Anzu looked back down knowing who caused it back then was her. "It was a girl that they were both in love with. And the only way to send the monster's back to ware they came from. She must pick one of them." Seto was in aw about this. "Well who's the girl?" She still didn't look at him when she answered him. "Well Seto she is um me." Seto blinked and stared at her. He knew that Yugi has a crush on her back since he was little and Seto did as well. But was more grown up crush then a child like crush Yugi had. But neither would tell the girl that they like her.

Seto just stared at her. "An easy choice I bet Anzu." Seto looked away from Anzu when she looked up at him. "I wish it was." Seto blinked and looked at her. 'Could it be that Anzu had feelings for him as well as Yugi? Can I truly get the girl that I dream about every night since I first saw her? Think again Seto dear boy. Your mean and cruel how can you love a girl like this.' Anzu stood up and walked up beside him. "Funny thing is that who ever I pick my twin gets the other." Seto looked down at her. "Your... um twin?" Anzu nodded "She's been in the hospital all her life. She was just let out last night. She looks just like me. She has a major crush on Yugi. We both de sided who we wanted or better yet love."

Seto stared at her. She wasn't looking at him. "Only thing that can save Yugi is that me and my twin stand beside the men we love when Yugi sends the monsters back. Other wise Yugi dies." Seto blinked then looked up at the stars. He saw a blue eyes white dragon fly across he sky with a Magician of Faith riding its back. "Look at that." Anzu saw the blue eyes and smiled. "I was right. Go figure." Seto blinked and looked down at her. "Huh?" Anzu looked up and smiled at him. As the clock struck midnight right behind them. Anzu fell to the ground holding her stomach. Seto grabbed her and held her close. "ANZU!" Anzu didn't open her eyes. She seemed to not be breathing either. Seto was crying he felt like his heart was braking. "Anzu please wake up. I love you so much." His head was barred in her shoulder when Anzu opened her eyes and whispered into his ear. "I picked you Seto for I love you to. I did back then and I still love you now."

Seto looked down at her and saw that she was smiling at him. She reached up and whipped away his tears. "Why were you crying earlier Anzu when I found you?" Seto picked her up and carried her to the bench and sat down with her in his lap. "Because I tired to tell you all day. But I couldn't find you." Seto kissed her for head. And held her close to his heart. "I'm never letting you go Anzu. Not now not ever. Not even death can keep us apart Anzu. Cause you know what is going to happen after tonight." Anzu shook her head watching him as he grinned down at her. "You're going to marry me Anzu. If you do my love only in duels will I make fun of your friends even when they become mine."

Anzu looked at him with shock "Why do you want to marry me you cruel cold hearted man?" Seto smirked a totally like Kaiba smirk and answered her. "Because women if you don't. I will lock you up in my castle tower. And keep you there until my love you agree to say I do. But I know I will not have to do that." He then kissed her neck and tickled her. Anzu was squirming in his lap. "Alright, alright Seto I will marry you." Seto looked down into her blue eyes and smiled he kissed her hard on the lips holding her close as the blue eyes white dragon flew across the sky with its mate a female blue eyes white dragon.

The End.

(Please review. Always looking for an Anzu/Seto beta.)


End file.
